Something About You
by Neytah-chama
Summary: After Lelouch's death, Kallen becomes detached from the world.  Gino wants to know what really happened.  DISCONTINUED, sadly
1. Her

**Something About You**

**By Neytah-chama**

**Disclaimer: I doesn't own Code Geass**

She sits on a park bench. Her red hair droops over her face like a willow tree, her arms wrapped around her stomach like vines. The children playing in the park don't notice the shell of a girl sitting on the bench. But I do.

I've been following her for about a week now. Go ahead and call me a stalker, I willingly admit to it.

Her name is Kallen Stadtfeld. Well, that's who I used to know her as. Kallen Kouzuki is what she goes by now. No longer constantly sick classmate, but a previous member of the black knights. The enemy, my family would say. But not me.

But she's been different ever since the black rebellion. I'm not claiming to know her like a best friend, but she was the captain of Guren Mk-II, one of the most powerful knightmares I've ever faced. I find it hard to believe that the girl in front of me could be that same girl inside the pilot hatch. Something changed. Something snapped inside her. There's a part of me that's just drawn to it. A part of me just needs to know what's brought her to this state.

I know it sounds crazy. Honestly, it scares me. Anya already left for Britannia. My parents have been begging me to come home. But I'm here, hiding behind a tree, staring at a nearly lifeless girl on a park bench.

She stands up, her arms still clutched around herself.

"Why have you been following me?"

Shit.

I step out from behind the tree to meet her eyes. They are cold and empty, yet baring into me.

"What is it you want from me?" She says. "Money? Sex?" She pauses. "Revenge?"

I feel like an idiot. I'm being confronted by the girl I have been following for the past week, and I can't answer the simplest questions. I find myself staring at the ground.

"Go back to your own country." She says. She walks away. I want to say something. But I can't figure out what. She's already gone.

I feel so stupid. You could say I know everything about her. I know her schedule, what she eats for lunch. I know her locker combination and her mom's first name. Even her shoe size. But I don't know myself anymore. I'm knight of 3, of the powerful country of Britannia, from a great family impatiently awaiting my return, and I'm here, staring off into the distance, thinking about a girl I barely know. For all the things I know about her, I've only ever talked to her a couple of times. Nonetheless, I want to know her.

But I don't feel it's possible. It's not long until my parents come here to drag me back, and she just said it. If she wants me to leave, what can I do? Might as well, call my parents, make up some crazy excuse, pack my bags, and board a one-way plane home.

But I can't.

I'm lying in my apartment, staring at the ceiling. It's gray and plain, with mold growing in the corners. After Britannia lost control of Japan, I moved into this old apartment building. I didn't want to be a douche and try to stay in the old 'Area 11 Castle". I just left. I doubt they even know I'm still here. I mean, why wouldn't a pureblood Britannian knightmare pilot stay here?

My eyes wander to the window. The sun is bright, but not too bright, in a kinda perfect way. An annoyingly perfect way.

I wonder where she is right now. Is she at her house on 32 Freshgrove Avenue? Has she returned to the park? Is she out by that pond, staring at goldfish? Is she at the graveyard?

I know, it seems like I'm the biggest stalker is the world. Like I should get a life, get a real house, stop making my family think I'm insane.

It's a bit of an OCD. All I want to do is be near her. I never stop thinking about her. In the past week, she has become the center of my world. And I don't think that's changing soon. I wish she would acknowledge it. How much I care, how much she means to me, even thought I barely know her.

But, chances are she'll acknowledge me as some psychotic stalker and send the Japanese police after me. But for some reason, I'm willing to take that risk.

**OMG! I'm finally done typing this up.**

**I got this idea in the middle of the night, and then decided to put it to paper in the middle of Biology. I hate science sometimes. (Sorry Lloyd.)**

I know that Kallen and Gino fought in the final battle with Lelouch and Schneizel and the FLEIAs of doom, but I forgot about it when I was writing, so for the time being, it didn't happen. Okay! I would really appreciate constructive criticism, so pleez R&R! -Neytah-chama 


	2. Questions

**Something About You**

**By Neytah-chama**

**(oh, and by the way, I don't own Code Geass)**

**(Kallen's POV)**

He's still following me. He's outside my bedroom window, looking in. He's been following me for days. I don't understand it. I'm nothing. I could fade into the background and no one would notice. Yet for some reason, he never lets up. He's always there, I sense it.

I remember him. His name's Gino Weinberg. Knight of 3 of the Holy Britannian Empire. Former classmate at Ashford Academy. Former enemy on the battlefield.

I haven't talked to anyone from back then in a while. I was at Ohgi's wedding. He got married to Villetta, an former Britannian knightmare pilot. I heard they're having a baby. I'm happy for him. I can't say the same for myself, though.

Everyone else from the Black Knights was doing fine. Chiba and Todou had finally started dating, and Tamaki was constantly hitting on me. Everyone had pulled their lives back together. That was when I stopped coming to work.

I haven't talked to anyone from Ashford either. Everyone I knew there is either graduated or dead. Milly, the former 'prez', is still a weather girl, and is re-engaged to that stupid Earl of Pudding. But she seems happy.

Nina is still working sciences. It still shocks me that that girl singlehandedly created the Fleia, a monstrous weapon capable of killing thousands of people. It could have been me. Taken in by that deadly blast. Gone, just like that.

My mind wanders to Naoto. His face lingers in my mind, his smile. I wish he was here, to see the result of our rebellion. To celebrate, and live in our new, reborn world. And be here for me.

Everybody I know and don't know has recovered and is putting the world back together. All except me, a sad excuse for a person, lying in my room all day on a Saturday. I might as well be nothing. So why is he following me, even after I confronted him yesterday? I told his to go leave me alone. To go back to his own country. And yet, he's here, outside my window, watching _me_, of all people.

I'm kinda lost on what to do. I could call the police and get his ass sent to jail, but something's holding me back. He's not some creepy pedofile-ish dude drooling at my boobs. He seems… normal. As normal as you can get for guy who spends his weekends staring a girls through their bedroom window.

Why, he's following me, though, beats me. I'm curious why I'm so special. That's why I asked him yesterday. I thought, after his 'answer' he would disappear, never to cross my mind again.

But he's here, real as ever.

I get up and walk over to the window.

"You can come out." I say. "I know you're there." After a few seconds and the rustling of branches, he stumbles into my view, a guilty look on his face.

"I want an answer." I say. "Why have you been following me?" He looks down, avoiding my eyes.

I swing my legs over the windowsill and start slowing walking over to him. A part of me is scared, wanting to crawl into a dark corner and never appear again. I keep walking.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" He looks up at me.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know the answer."

There's a silence between us. We're staring into eachother's eyes, a mixture of confusion and panic between the both of us. Each of us waiting for the other to make the first move. My feet want to run. It'd be just like yesterday. But like after yesterday, he'd come back. It'd be an everlasting cycle. Something has to happen here. I wasn't his to answer my questions, and I want to hear his. I think that's what I want, I guess.

But what am I supposed to say? I've already asked why he's been following me and he "doesn't know".

I sigh.

"Look, until you can find some answers for my questions, you might as well stop following me."

He's still staring into my eyes, like he's trying to speak to me through them. It's scaring me. I have no idea what he's trying to say, or what my eyes are saying back to him.

I turn and walk away.

**And Chapter 2 is done!**

**I'm not as happy with this chapter as I was with the last one, but I hope everyone likes it.**

**I feel kinda pitiful about taking this long to post something that's this short, but I only have study halls every other day and I have this oneshot I'm working on so…**

**I know I'll update in at most a week(hopefully)**

**Thank you for reading. Please Review. I'm going to bed now.**

**-Neytah-chama**


	3. Postcard

**Something About You**

**By Neytah-chama**

**Disclaimer: if you think I own Code Geass, you are smoking pot**

**A/N: o_o when I said one week, did I mean 3?  
I know this is really late, and I feel really bad about it, but I was working on my oneshot(finally finished!), and I had vacation, and I usually only work on this during study halls…  
moral of the story is, im sorry this is late. This will hopefully be the latest I will ever post (and I probably just jinxed it), and next chapter will be up in 1-2 weeks.  
Enjoy!**

**(Gino's POV)**

I've been thinking about going home. I feel lost. I'm not sure who I am anymore. Maybe they're right. Maybe I am going crazy. What happened to the old me, running around the city, playing with vending machines and penny pressers, and asking random people for hugs. (Seriously. I used to do that in me free time.) Look at me now. I've been sitting in my room for an hour, trying to think of something crazy and possibly illegal to do, yet all I can think about is her.

I wonder what it's like back in Britannia now. Probably trying to cover up how Lelouch took over their country, and while gaining it back, lost possession of Area 11. I know, it doesn't sound like the greatest place to live, but it's home.

The hard part is calling my parents. It'd be easier to just jump on a plane and show up on their doorstep and let them yell at me then. Sadly, I don't have 1,000 dollars lying around to buy a plane ticket. Which leaves me here, pacing around my room for half an hour, trying to think of a good way to explain my situation to my mom without her sending me to a crazy house. But I find myself not thinking about how to leave, but everything I'll leave behind. I'll leave behind Kallen, I'll leave behind…

I've been driving myself crazy because I can't think of anything else l care about leaving. I _know_ there are other important things I'll leave behind… I think…

Ugh, my brain hurts.

I pick up the phone, dialing the all too familiar digits to my possible death sentence. I press the phone to my ear, waiting for a voice to start yelling at me.

"Hello,Weinberg Residence." I breathe a sigh of relief at the sound of my dad's voice.

"Hey Dad."

"Gino, is that you?" I swallow.

"Yeah."

"_Where_ have you been? Your mother has been having a fit trying to figure out where you are!"

"I've been in Japan. No biggie." He sighs.

"You could've called. What have you been doing over there?"

"I'll explain when I get over there. Can you just get me a plane ticket?"

"Um, sure. But you have some explaining to do."

"I know, Dad, just let me get home. And can you make sure Mom doesn't kill me?" He sighs.

"I'll do my best. You know how she is." I chuckle.

"See you then." I hang up before he can respond. My mind is spinning, trying to grasp what I've just done. I know I'm doing the right thing. But, it's just so hard to believe… I'm never gonna see her again. It makes me wonder. What'll happen to her when I leave? Will she remember me? Will she wonder where I've gone?

Hopefully, after this whole mess is over, I'll look back on this, and think, 'Ha, _what_ was I _thinking?_' Or… maybe not. I don't know anymore. This would be a great time for future me to come in and tell me what to do.

I don't get it. I used to know exactly who I was and what I was doing. Now… I can't think like I used to even if I try.

I glance out the window. The mailman is putting something in my mail, in like, a week, so my mailbox is probably stuffed. Actually, probably not, because I don't get mail that often, but still, something's in there.

It could be spam mail. Or some bill. It could be from home. It could be a wrong address. Or it could be from her. Nah, what am I thinking? It couldn't be from her, could it? What if it is? But I'm going home soon…

I slip some shoes on. I'll just go out there, check the mail, and prove to myself that it's a spam letter, or a bill, or something other than her. I stumble down the stairs, and out to the broken mailbox. I'm trying not to think about the possibilities of what could be in there. It's not working so well.

I open the mailbox and pull out a postcard. There is an orchard of oranges on the front. That's not odd. I flip it over. This handwriting is so… familiar…

_Hey Gino,_

_I know you're probably going home soon, so I thought I would let you know where I was._  
_I know it sounds stupid, and so unlike me, but I'm not at home._  
_Remember that guy Jeremiah, the 'orange boy'? As ironic as it is, he's starting an orange farm. And, well, I'm helping him. I'm not sure why. It could be act of rebellion against my family. But it's not. I'm just… happier here._

_So, just so you don't worry, I thought I'd tell you. If you could make up some excuse to everyone back home, that'd be great. I feel bad about putting all that pressure on you, but what else can I do? I'm sure you'll come up with something._

_Hope you'll have fun at home without me!_

_Love,_  
_Anya_

Anya sounds so… different. So happy, even away from home. Why can't I be that way?

I run upstairs, pick up the phone, and call my dad.

"Gino?' his confused voice says on the other end of the phone.

"Cancel the plane ticket, dad. I'm staying." I hand up the phone before he can protest. It feels great to take a risk sometimes, ya know?

**Well, that was chapter 3, as long as it took I feel really proud of it. **

**I had the whole idea of the letter from Anya in my head for a while, but I didn't think I would use it this soon. **

**Once again, I'm sorry for the wait. Next chapter will hopefully be up in a couple of weeks. **

**Please review. A good review can make my day. **

**Now I need to start my Geography essay. Joy. **

**~Neytah-chama**


	4. Walking with Ghosts

**Something About You Chapter 4**

**By Neytah-chama**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

**(Kallen's POV)**

I don't know why I spend so much time at the graveyard. Everyone I knew who died was never given a proper burial. Well, that's what you get for being friends with terrorists. There's something about the atmosphere, the wind whistling past your ears in the dead silence. Somehow I feel, though their gravestones aren't there, all the people I've known are floating around in spirit. As psycho as I sounds, this is the place I feel at home.

Naoto is here. He is walking by my side, steps in sync. I never talk to him, mostly because he can't respond. Most days are like this. Quiet, peaceful, only the sound of our feet walking back and forth, through the rows and columns of gravestones. An endless, pointless, maze.

Why do I do this? I don't know. I guess it's that place where I can escape from the world. I don't have to see another human being. Just me and the spirits. No one asking me, 'What are you doing here?', 'Shouldn't you be at home?', 'Are you feeling all right?', 'What's wrong?'. We just walk. The silence is magical. I can't find it anywhere else.

A leaf crunches behind me. I jerk my head around, ready to tell off whoever disturbed me beautiful peace.

"Ohgi…" His hair is still as poofy as ever. He looks up to meet my eyes.

"Hey."

I'm frozen in panic. I've been doing my best to avoid everyone from work, not wanting to answer my questions. But he's standing right here. How did he sneak up on me like that?

"So…um…." He ponders what to say. "How ya been?"

"Okay." I stutter as I turn to face him.

"Everyone misses you at work. Especially Tamaki."

I crack a smile. I forgot… how nice it is to be with friends.

"He's been bugging me forever to try and find you. He said he would do it himself if I didn't. I guess you could say that's part of the reason I'm here." He pauses, waiting for me to speak, but only the wind whistles.

"Zero asked to where you went." He says. "He told me he was worried about you. He wanted to convince you to come back." He chuckles.

"And honestly, not as much as done in the office without a certain crazy-ass redhead to slap us upside the head if we get off task." I smile. It's been a long time… since I've been happy like this.

"We all miss you." He says. "None of us really knows what happened." I look at the ground.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head. The wind whistles in the silence.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He says. "Just think about coming back, okay?" I nod. He sighs and walks away.

I lie in my room, thinking about what Ohgi said. I've been living around for a while without thinking for a second of the friends I still have. I forgot about the real world, the person I used to be, and the people that expect me to be that person. I wish I could fade into the background, just another random soldier of the Black Knights, just another minion of Zero. But I was more than that. A lot more.

But I can't stay alone forever. They're all worried. I wish they wouldn't. Even if I told them not to, they still would. They should all be happy, without having to worry about me. Sometimes I have dreams about everyone. Sometimes I have dreams about everyone. Me, Naoto, Ohgi, and sometimes Tamaki. All happy. Like it used to be. Before war. Before death. Before…

"Hey." I nearly jump out of my skin, adrenaline pumping. Then I see him. Gino, standing outside my window, grinning sheepishly.

I stand there in shock. I _cannot_ believe him. Coming here, out of the blue, clearly knowing how I feel about it, and at a time like this!

"What are you doing here?" I say. He shrugs.

"Just coming to say hi."

He never fails to amaze me.

"Hi? Just hi? None of the answers, I presume?" He shakes his head.

"Ya know," He says, "not all things have answers to them. For example, the meaning of life."

I stare at him, exasperated. Seriously? Comparing _this_ to the meaning of life?

"You know," he says, "You can't exactly stay all by yourself forever. You can't just not interact with people."

"As a matter of fact," I say. " I'm going back to work soon. With Ohgi and everyone else In the government."

"Oh." He says looking at the ground. "can I come too?"

You're a Brittanian. Knight of the round. Good luck getting into the Japanese government."

I walk away. That kid… has something special about him…

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all. I just finished taking a 7 hour drive to my grandfathers, except in the beginning we all took an accidental detour that made it 8 hours.**

**But I'm here, the chapter is done, and I can't wait for Christmas!**

**I feel like this chapter was good in the beginning but isn't quite as good at the end. I'm not very good at writing dialog. Anyone agree?**

**I'd like to thank all the people who Story Alert'd this story and the one person who favorited.**

**And the one person who reviewed. Speaking of which, please review! It makes me so happy!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Neytah-chama**


	5. Last Chance

**Something About You**

**Chapter 5**

**By Neytah-chama**

**A/n: I know I haven't updated in forever. I just had some writer's block issues, which is mostly why it's so short. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, hopefully soon. Enjoy!**

I sit in the waiting room, twiddling my thumbs. This is my last hope. My hope of getting close to her. My hope of proving her wrong, that I could become a member of the Japanese military. My hopes of showing my parents how much this stupid war and this girl have changed me. I just want to be able to prove to everyone that I'm not the same as I was before. That Anya isn't the only one that's changed. But if this doesn't work, I'm sunk. If Ohgi doesn't see the need to accept me, my hopes and dreams are pretty much crushed. I'm not a Britannian spy, I'm not out to return Japan to Britannia. I'm just after this girl. But I probably shouldn't say that straight to his face. That'll probably send off the wrong message.

The door swings open, and Ohgi walks in. He gives me this look.

"Gino Wienberg, who'd have known. I never thought you'd actually come."

I nod, not sure what to say. He opens the door. When I just stand there, he chuckles and says,

"You did come for an interview, right?" I nod and walk in.

His office is filled with paperwork and snack wrappers. Within all the junk, is a framed picture of him and his wife, Villetta. I sit down in the seat across from him. He begins.

"Gino Wienberg. Former Knight of 3 of the Britannian Empire. So, why are you applying to be part of the Japanese military?" My mind runs blank. The first thing that comes to my mind is her. He's staring at me, waiting for an answer.

Ah, screw it.

"You know Kallen Kouzuki?" His eyes widen.

"Yes."

"So, I ran into her the other day. I ended up talking about not going home to Britannia. How I was looking to work here, maybe something military related. She said I could never get into this military, being Britannian and all." He nods, a bit baffled.

"So," he says, "Why did you want to join this military in the first place?"

"It's all I've ever done." I say. "And… I kinda want to undo the mistakes I've make. When I was under Britannia." He nods.

"Okay," he says. "I'll looks over everything and call you back to tell you if you got a position. "

I leave the interview, not sure whether to fist pump the air or go sulk in a corner; but as usual, keeping my head up in the clouds, and hoping to get the job!


	6. Apology

**Something About You Chapter 6**

**By Neytah-chama**

**I don't own Code Geass**

**A/n: I actually finished this chapter a while ago, but I was lazy. I've gotten really involved with my projects on youtube, and *cough* I'm sick.  
It has been brought to my attention by my sister that this story lacks a healthy amount of humor. I agree. I'll try to work something in next chapter, but if it will go well, we'll see. It's hard to mix angsty emotional rants into comedic scenes. But I'll try 3 Enjoy!**

Being back is weird. Everyone's coming up to me, welcoming me back. For a second, I forget why I left here. But I'll never forget. The missing space. Him. Lelouch. No one thinks much of it. They don't know that Lelouch was the real Zero. That this new one, is Suzaku Kururugi. And no one knows what happened. I wish it could stay like this, moving on, forgetting what happened with no one finding out. But it's only a matter of time before my secret's out. I want to cherish these close-to-normal moments.

I walk down a hallway, smiling and waving at whoever says 'Hi' or 'Welcome Back!' Ohgi had said Zero- Suzaku- wanted to see me. Following the directions he gave me, I stop at the door at the end of the hallway. I sigh and open the door.

Zero stands by the window looking out. He turns when I enter. When I close the door, he raises his hand to his face, removing the mask. For a second, my heart skipped a beat. But when the mask came off, Suzaku's face appeared. Reminding me that Lelouch was gone. This was the new Zero. He sees the sadness in my eyes.

"You miss him, don't you?" I look at the ground.

"It's none of your business." I say. "Why did you call me here?" He gestures towards the chair across from him.

"Sit." He sits down in his seat as I do the same. He looks me in the eyes. I look away.

"Lelouch died honorably."

"You think I didn't know that?" I snap. "Was that all you had me come here to say?" He looks down.

"Lelouch asked me to convey a message to you." My stomach clenches.

"I don't need to hear it." I say as I stand up and walk towards the door.

"I'm sorry." He says. I stop.

"For what?

"That's what he said. He told me to tell you. He's sorry."

I walk out without another word.

That's not true. Lelouch would never mean those words. For me.

xxx

Ohgi comes up to me during lunch.

"Hey." He says. I wave, food in my mouth. He hands me a stack of papers with a photo on top.

"You know this guy?" The name on the paper is Gino Weinberg, the picture all too familiar.

"Yeah." I flip through the pages and realize it's a job application. I can't believe he actually tried to get in. That kid amazes me.

"He's got a good record."

"So?"

"We're thinking of letting him in."

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Just… nevermind." I hand him back the papers.

You have got to be kidding me…

**Thank you for reading! Please review, I want to know what the world thinks! And I'd love to get critiques from someone other than my sister.**

**Thanks!**

**~neytah-chama**


End file.
